


Out of Thin Air

by SterekVEVO



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bonding, Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Phone Calls & Telephones, Soul Bond, Souls, Swimming, Torture, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekVEVO/pseuds/SterekVEVO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek has to protect/babysit Stiles for who knows how long while the pack hunts down some wolves that are trying to kill him, they start to learn a lot more about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curse of Bordom

“Please? I hate being stuck here with-“ Stiles stops, glaring over at Derek who was reading his book.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. We have to keep you safe.” Scott responds on the phone.

“But why can’t you stay with me?”

“I’ve explained this to you a thousand times,” Stiles can hear feel Scott’s annoyance through the phone. “They know Derek’s scent. They’ll sense him coming. Hopefully we will be home soon enough.”

“Fine. Hurry up.” Stiles complains. He can hear a faint rustle over the phone and a voice that sounded like Erica’s.

“I’ve got to go.” Scott says, about to hang up the phone.

Stiles moans. “Bye.” He stutters before shutting the phone with a force that could bring the already damaged house down. Stiles rolls over on the carpet to watch Derek reading his book, and guarding the remote. He bit his lip, scheming. Stiles crept up in front of Derek, thinking that the alpha didn’t know exactly where he was. He then pops his head up, meeting Derek’s gaze.

They stare at each other for a couple seconds before Stiles lunges for the remote. He grabs it and falls into a roll onto Derek’s seriously uncomfortable and worn carpet. He glances back to see that Derek had jumped up and was about to land on him. Stiles braced for the impact and shut his eyes tightly.

The next time he opened them, Derek was right on top of him. His warm breath ghosting over his chin and down his neck. His breath shuddered as the air was pressed out of him. This was Derek Hale. Stiles had never thought about him that way before, and he doesn’t plan on it. But he was still a hormone-infested teenager, so even the slightest touch can be terms for a tsunami of arousal.

“No.” Derek said, authoritatively, snatching the remote back. Stiles flailed on the ground as Derek hopped back up and sat in his chair.

Stiles looked up at him, pleadingly. “Can we puhlease turn it up? Just a little bit?” Stiles had been staring at the lit screen without sound for an hour and a half, and was prepared to literally sit there, and beg Derek for a little entertainment. Derek didn’t want to turn the sound on, stating he couldn’t hear if any wolves were approaching.

“Do you want them to find you?”

Stiles looks down, suddenly intensely interested in the carved legs of the armchair. They had little tails of wood flicking off the bottom, like water. “I… uh…”

“Exactly.” Derek states.

Stiles lays back down, looking up at the ceiling. He could even smell Derek on him. It was either his cologne or maybe his leather jacket that he was in way too much. Stiles liked it though; it helped accentuate his broad shoulders and brought out the shadows of the muscles in his neck. When he would move his head to peer down the page, the muscles would contract, beckoningly.

“So what do you do for fun around here?” Stiles could practically feel Derek raising his eyebrows.

“For fun?” Derek repeats.

“Wow, with that super wolf hearing I would think you could catch things the first time.” Stiles snaps. Being still for so long was starting to get to him.

Derek thinks for a minute, then provided Stiles with a full and complete list of options, “There’s a pond about a half mile from here.” Derek stares at Stiles until the boy looks up, then his head snaps down with ferocious velocity.

“Aah, something for you to doggie-paddle around in?” Stiles pushes. He let his mind wonder to what he could do at the lake. It would be a good excuse to see Derek without a shirt on. He could only imagine the muscles contorting as the water rushed over them, making them glisten. Expanding and contracting, they covered Derek’s body as he made swift motions through the crystal clear water, his swim trunks giving an accurate estimation of the shape of his-

“Stiles? You ok?” Derek had gotten right up in front of him while he was daydreaming.

“Uh yeah.” Stiles blushed and brought his hands down and tugged downward on his pants, flattening them out. “I wanna go, just give me a minute to change.”

“Don’t take too long.” Derek calls after him as he walks up the stairs into his room. This was going to be great.

 

* * *

 

 Stiles struggles with the zipper of the small duffle bag he had brought. It was a war of strategy and finesse. He would snag one way until it would stop, then expertly pull back and continue pushing until it got stuck once again. Finally, he achieved victory over his feeble opponent and retrieved his prizes.

He was wearing an orange and white striped bathing suit even if you couldn’t tell that it was striped because the stripes were so big it was basically just orange, white, orange. He still had his button down shirt on, which crumpled near his waist during his current bending state. Shifting through the treasures he had brought, the boy pulls out a towel and his camera.

No, he was not a pervert. The pond was beautiful and he figured he could have some creative use to his time. He also had a great model right there at the lake with him, naturally attractive in every way. Derek had only brought one lawn chair for himself, so Stiles struggles to spread his massive towel on the ground. Once situated, he sits down and contently pulls out his camera, chewing on the inside of his mouth.

In the viewfinder, he scans the lake. It wasn't much, almost perfectly circular with maybe a thirty food radius. When zoomed in, he noticed a couple of water spiders gliding over the glistening surface. He tried to take a couple pictures but they were too fast.

After getting frustrated, he rotates the camera to the swing next to the lake. It obviously hadn’t been used and, by the shape of the ropes, probably shouldn't. He gives a dumb half smile at the perfect lighting on the swing. After capturing the sight in every possible way without having to move, he focuses his attention to the third photogenic scene.

He zoomed in on Derek, involuntarily licking his top lip. He was still reading that goddamn book but it looked like he only had about thirty pages left. He read way faster than Stiles ever could.

Derek’s face was in complete concentration, eyes racing from one like to the next, flipping through pages quickly. Stiles exhaled to steady the camera because it was so zoomed in, then snapped a few pictures of his face. He moved down to his hands holding the book, then to his bathing suit.

Derek was wearing a completely black swimsuit with a little green embroidered wolf on the side. Stiles smirked. Wolves. Ha. Derek’s leg disappeared into his swim trunks a significant way up his thigh. If Stiles looked hard enough, he could almost see-

No. He wasn’t a pervert. Stiles blushed and spun the camera back around. Derek was almost done with his book so he decided to try and nap until he woke up. He laid back his head, spread his body in a completely uncomfortable-looking position, and slept. Stiles tongue stuck out slightly as he drifted into a dark unconsciousness, unaware of how he would wake up.


	2. A Stylish Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up by himself and goes looking for his protection, who had run off with his camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was originally planning to post a chapter a week, but I got really exited so heres the next one! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Stiles’ eyes flutter open to the sun setting across the horizon. He blinks the glare out of his eyes as he looks over the beautiful landscape. The half-sun was shining beautiful yellow-red light over the falling leaves. The boy smiles glumly, appreciating the sheer beauty of the expanse. The camera! Stiles blinks and flails around. Goddamnit. Of all the times for Derek to take it, this was it. Fucking great. Stiles scanned the landscape once again, looking for a second genre of beauty.  
“Derek!” He calls out. Stiles’ mouth hangs open as his eyes dart from tree to tree. Whatever Derek is doing, it’s not as funny as he thinks. The slow current of the pond made the water lap against the shore in a way that it wasn’t before. He lifts an eyebrow, curious. He stands up and brushes his hand across the tongue of the water, licking at his fingers. 

Stiles figures his best bet was to return to the house- if you could call it that in it’s current state. Maybe tomorrow they can get some paint up in there. Sure would make the place seem a little bit happier.

Stiles’ train of thought was shot of its rails when he sees an unnatural marking in one of the redwoods in the forest. It was the same symbol tattooed on Derek’s back. And no, he was not remembering Derek’s body goddammit. He looks beyond and sees a second, the same quick scratches.

He follows the signs like breadcrumbs. From one to the next, going off the trail a couple times. The symbols lead him back to, then beyond the house. The signs began to become hard to see in the fading light.

Leaves crumbled under his feet through his deliberate march. What had Derek gotten him into? It wasn’t like him to play games. He began to run, fearing the terrifying clutch of darkness, creeping ever so slowly over the horizon.

Finally, Stiles began to hear howling, snarling and barking. It was another pack. He continued to follow the signs to a circular clearing. Trees lined the outsides along with one.. two.. three.. four werewolves. Stiles’ mouth drops open at the shirtless, tied up and writhing Derek on a massive tree stump in the middle. 

“Stiles.” Derek breathes. “GO.” Speechless, Stiles stank of fear. His heartbeat could be heard for miles around, thumping wildly with adrenaline.

A fifth werewolf presents itself from the forest next to Stiles and comes to walk in front of him. He had firework green eyes that literally looked like small vines were growing in them. He smirks, the corners of his mouth curling upward higher than Stiles had ever seen on a person. That is, using the light, non-committal definition of the term. 

“You must be Stiles.” The ‘s’ in the end of his name was over pronounced by the disturbingly intimidating species. 

“Wha- what do you want? What are you doing with Derek?” Stiles pulls his hand up to motion toward the half-naked wolf. 

“We want you, Stiles.” The werewolf approaches him, causing Stiles to take an automatic step back. “Your Shikon no Tama.”

Stiles mouth drops open even further out of confusion. “What? Come’on just let Dere-“ 

The stream of noise coming from the boy’s mouth is frozen in thin air when the werewolf puts his claw right on Stiles’ chest, where his heart is. “We want,” he brings his tongue to wipe over his teeth before finishing the sentence. “Your soul.” He finishes. That line should be cheesy, and overly dramatic, but the deadly serious look in the werewolf’s eyes, and Derek’s warning growl stops him cold.

For a single time in his life, Stiles is struck into silence. He remembered reading on the Internet when Scott turned, that everyone has a soul, and that it can be removed to increase power. However, he did not know what negative side effects it would have on him. Maybe even fatal. “Or what?” he blurts out, though his voice shakes.

“Or we kill your little friend over here,” He motions to Derek. “Then brutally slaughter you.” His head flicks downward with the last word, making perfect, reaping eye contact with the boy.

Stiles steps back, shaking his head, scanning the tops of the trees. Was this the pack Scott was hunting? If so, where was he now? He sways side-to-side, lightheaded. Bringing his head back down to stabilize himself, he kicks in the dirt still shaking his head. 

He looks the werewolf in the eye winning the deathly stare with his newfound confidence. “Fine.” He spat. “Tell me what to do.”

“Stiles! You idiot!” Derek moans from his place in the middle of the field. 

“I have to! They’ll kill me.” Stiles needed to make it sound like he wasn't trying to heroically save Derek’s life. Again…

“Hold still and close your eyes.” The werewolf instructs, holding him by the shoulders. Before Stiles shuts his eyes closed, again, he spies a sickle, shaped dagger being pulled from his confronter’s back pocket. “Segíts nekem ebben.” He calls to the other werewolves. He then begins a slow chant, “Engedje meg, hogy ez a lélek kényszeríti ki a testület. Hadd húzza és megfelelnek az a kő. Engedje meg, hogy birtoklás a lélek, és ez a teljesítmény.”

As he chants, Stiles sees circles form and disappear in the darkness. A pounding in his temples beats with the frantic pace of his heart. He starts to feel sick, and can hear Derek, screaming from his place, but he can’t move. He sees a bright, white stone, far out in the darkness. It is getting closer, increasing velocity as it rockets toward his head. Stiles could feel when it hits him, and it was the last thing he did feel for the next couple of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my tumblr, flamingboobie.tumblr.com (yeah dont judge me) as well as my FANTASTIC beta: wrapped-in-your-silks--P.tumblr.com Couldn't do this without her!
> 
> Look forward to a new chapter in the next few days. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up freezing and in a hospital.

The continuation of unconsciousness was pierced by they constant, steady stream of beeping in time with the empty beat pumping through Stiles’ veins. As soon has the crack in his eyelids was formed, rays of light penetrated the sockets, causing him to reach up and rub them until he could see.

Stiles was in a hospital room. The space reminded him of Scott’s mom. His head hauled on the bed next to him, where Derek laid. Stiles could see the red spots on his arms where he had been bound, but didn’t see any tears of the flesh. He looked more pale than usual, chest rising slowly and with a great deal of strain. Stiles grabbed the little button and mashed down on it to call a nurse into the room. 

A minute or two later, a nurse in a blue V-neck with an undershirt stepped gracefully though the door, her heels clicking on the ground with every step.

“I see you’re awake,” She beamed. “Anything I can get you?” At that moment, Stiles’s stomach grumbled, right on cue. He reached down to pat his well-fed essential when he was shook by a stinging pain. He looked down to see the majority of his chest covered in white bandages, constricting his movements and hiding his wounds. 

“Wha- what happened to me?” Stiles manages

The nurse stiffly lifts up her clipboard, reading off a list of issues. “Internal bleeding, external bleeding, severe bruises, distortion and distribution of flesh tissue, as well as minimal body pressure and temperature.” Stiles eyes widen, now used to the bright fluorescents, and his jaw swings open. The nurse fumbles with the sudden panic. “You’ll be alright, though. If all goes well, you can go home today!” She smiles, squinting her eyes. “I’ll be right back with something for you to eat.”

Stiles nods, sitting patiently. He couldn't help but look over, once again, at Derek. He was lying on his still bare chest, his muscular arm hanging off the bed. He could see how the ropes had traced the outlines of his shoulders, and right between the muscles in his forearm. Although ridged, the limb looked soft and inviting. 

The nurse hummed as she entered back in with tray. On top was a boul of soup, the heat sending steamy clouds up from its white bowl. “Thanks,” Stiles blurted out. He was exited to finally eat and the soup looked amazing… and warm. Holy shit. Stiles hadn’t noticed how fucking cold he was. He was shivering, his fingers rattling up and down mutely against the sheets. He looked back at Derek, he was practically a radiator and Stiles just wanted to cuddle up in that arm… Not that he liked Derek or anything, just that it would keep him warm. “What happened to him?” 

The nurse kept her lips pursed for a second, then spoke. “It’s not for me to tell. The patient asked that we let him tell you anything and that what we know was to remain private.” 

What the fuck? What was Derek trying to keep from him? Stiles sat there, shivering for a second, and then allowed his shaky hand to bring the soup to his lips. It stung warmly, leaving his thought hydrated and defenseless. The sudden temperature change woke him up a little bit. 

“So, when do I get to go home?” Stiles asked, twisting in the blankets, a valiant journey for the undiscovered pockets of warmth.

“Whenever he wakes up.” She nods toward Derek who was still passed out. He seemed warm. Very warm, Wolf warm. 

He returns his eyes to the nurse, making sure he didn’t need anything else before he left. Stiles had been in the hospital before; he knew what to ask for. “Can I use the internet?”

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back.”

Stiles beamed and waited patiently until she returned, trying to keep his eyes (and mind) off the sleeping alpha next to him.

When she returned, she held a laptop and handed it to him. He took it graciously and proceeded to be as completely and utterly unproductive as he possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this week off, so I'll probably upload a lot more! Thanks for the kudos & tell me what you think! PLEASE I LOVE COMMENTS OKAY?!


End file.
